cartooncrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Juniper Lee
Juniper "June" Kim Lee is a 12-year old Asian girl blessed with magical powers that grant her the title of Te Xuan Ze at the age of 12, thus becoming the protector of the hidden world of magic. It is her duty, as Te Xuan Ze, to keep the balance between good and bad magic and keep the world of humanity in the dark about its magical counterpart. But, because of her young age, Juniper faces many struggles in balancing her normal and magical life, and keeping her powers a secret from her family. When she's not involved in some magical hulabaloo, Juniper acts just like any normal girl. She likes to hang out with her friends and enjoys doing sports such as volleyball and skateborading. She also plays guitar in her own band along with her brothers Dennis and Ray Ray. Cartoon Network Crossover Chaos! Juniper appears as a playable character in Cartoon Network Crossover Chaos! She was the first and only character of The Life and Times of Juniper Lee to be playable. Bio Juniper Lee is the newest Te Xuan Ze of her hometown of Orchid Bay, a gifted warrior capable of seeing beyond the veil that separates the mortal realm from the realm of magic. It is her duty as a descendant of a long line of Te Xuan Ze warriors to protect both the interests of mankind and the creatures that inhabit the magic realm, and ensure that the two are always kept in balance. Unfortunately, due to her lineage, a Te Xuan Ze is sworn to protect the city of Orchid Bay (to the point that they can't even leave the city if they wanted to), until that warrior has offspring to continue the bloodline. This comes much to the dismay of June, who wants more than everything to have a normal life and not one where people assume she's crazy. Unbeknownst to her, a crisis would soon emerge that wouldn't just shake up Orchid Bay, but the world at large. Many of the creatures of the magical realm began actively fleeing Orchid Bay, sensing a terrible evil approaching. Upon checking it out, Juniper's bracelet went crazy with the unleashed magical energies, and knocked her out. When she came to, she woke up in an unfamiliar place - she has no idea where she was, but, most importantly, she wasn't even in Orchid Bay anymore! What's more, there was a side effect to her bracelet absorbing the influx of magical energies - she could now effectively use magic in the forms of energy blasts and summoned weapons as an (almost) fully realized Te Xuan Ze! Unfortunately, having no idea what to do or where to go, Juniper seemed lost, fighting hordes of monsters along the way, until a samurai found and aided her, explaining that they were needed, and that he would help her improve as a warrior along the way. "Sure beats having chemistry at three, that's for sure." Little did June realize that her true test as a Te Xuan Ze would come to pass... Special Powers *Superhuman attributes - (Strength, Durability, Speed and Agility) *Magically attuned - As a Te Xuan Ze, she can sense magical/otherworldly energies at their source *Magical projection *Can use various magical items for various effects/summons Quotes Intro *"Can't stop me!" *"Good luck trying to take me on." *"Let's do this quickly, Orchid Bay needs me!" *"Going to make you proud, Ah-Mah." *"Hold it right there!" (Against a villain) *"A vampire? Are you the sparkly kind?" (Against Marceline) *"I'll turn that robotic battlesuit into a pile of tin cans!" (Against Dexter) *"A shapeshifter that can turn into different magical creatures? This I gotta see!" (Against Ben Tennyson) *"Hey, Grim. Long time no see!" (Against Grim) *"Huh. My ham sense is tingling." (Against Johnny Bravo) *"Let's see what your sword of steel are made of against my fists of magic." (Against Samurai Jack) Win Pose *"Can't stop the girl, but I'll give you a B for trying. Heh." *"Don't you know it's not nice to hit a girl?" *"Whew. Feels good to not have Monroe nagging me about my duties for a change!" * *performs various kicks and punches* *"Don't take it personally. It's kinda my thing." *" You know, I could rough up those kids who give you a hard time if you'd like." (Against Grim) *"Be grateful I don't use the banishment spell on you." (Against Marceline) *"A yo-yo? Come on, now!" (Against Blossom) *"Those shapeshifting tricks would be great at parties. Certainly not to fight!" (Against Ben Tennyson) *"That was good. I've still got a lot to learn, though!" (Against Samurai Jack) Victory Screen *"Hm. Not used to it being so quiet. Usually, Ray Ray would be screaming in my ears about how fun that was!" *"Now get out of here, we're done!" *"I should do a little sightseeing when this is all over. Hey, can you blame me? I've never gone beyond my hometown in...ever!" *"If I could take on cowboy mummies without blinking an eye, I could more than handle you!" *"You know, you remind me a little too much of Loki for your own good." (Against Marceline) *"So, I guess you're number two now, huh?" (Against Nigel Uno) *"I should take that watch. The last time I saw somebody turn into a monster, it almost didn't end well for them!" (Against Ben Tennyson) Miscellaneous TBA Taunts TBA Gallery Juniperleerender.png|Juniper in "The Life and Times of Juniper Lee" Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Network Crossover Chaos! Character Category:Female Category:The Life and Times of Juniper Lee Category:Playable Category:Starter Category:Protagonist